Question: Points $A$, $B$, $C$, and $D$ are located on $\overline{AB}$ such that $AB = 3AD = 6BC$. If a point is selected at random on $\overline{AB}$, what is the probability that it is between $C$ and $D$? Express your answer as a common fraction.

[asy]

draw((0,0)--(12,.0000000001));
dot((0,0)); dot((4,0)); dot((10,0)); dot((12,0));
label("$A$", (0,0), S);
label("$D$", (4,0), S);
label("$C$", (10,0), S);
label("$B$", (12,0), S);

[/asy]
Answer: Since $D$ and $C$ are located on segment $\overline{AB}$, if $AB=3AD$, then $\overline{AD}$ must take up $1/3$ of line segment $\overline{AB}$. Similarly, since $AB=6BC$, $\overline{BC}$ must take up $1/6$ of line segment $\overline{AB}$. Then, $\overline{CD}$ is the remaining segment of $\overline{AB}$ and takes up $1-1/3 - 1/6 = 1/2$ of the total length of $\overline{AB}$. Thus, if we were to choose a random point on segment $\overline{AB}$, there would be a $\boxed{\frac{1}{2}}$ probability that it is between points $C$ and $D$.